I Will Protect You
by bingblot
Summary: Lily makes a promise to Harry. A sort-of songfic, a little interlude before Lily dies. Some L/J. Please R/R!!


Disclaimer: You know the drill.   I don't own these characters (or the song) and this is only for fun.   Got it?   Good.  Now on with the show.

A/N: The song is "River Lullaby" from the "Prince of Egypt" soundtrack.   

Lily bent over, picking Harry up from his little bed, as he fussed a little, not quite crying but not quite not.   

"Shh, mum's here.   Hush now," she crooned softly, holding Harry to her chest as she swayed gently to calm him.   

Softly she began to sing a lullaby.

"Hush now, my baby

Be still love, don't cry

Sleep like you're rocked by the stream

Sleep and remember

My lullaby

And I'll be with you when you dream."

Harry had stopped fussing and was now looking up at her, his green eyes bright.   Her heart tightened within her chest, as it always did in moments like these.   Her son, Harry.  She loved him so much.   She held him tighter as she continued to sing.

"Drift on a river

That flows through my arms

Drift as I'm singing to you

I see you smiling

So peaceful and calm

And holding you, I'm smiling too.

Here in my arms

Safe from all harm

Holding you, I'm smiling too."

Harry yawned as his eyelids grew heavy as he began to fall asleep.   Lily smiled at the sight and let her voice sink until it was little more than a whisper as she finished the lullaby.

"Hush now, my baby

Be still, love, don't cry.

Sleep like you're rocked by the stream

Sleep and remember this river lullaby

And I'll be with you when you dream

I'll be with you when you dream."

Harry was asleep now and she smiled tenderly down at her sleeping son as she laid him back down.   

She loved to watch her baby sleep.   To trace in his infant features the resemblance to her husband.   To imagine all the things he could do when he grew up.   She imagined her and James taking him to Diagon Alley to buy school supplies for Hogwarts in ten years.   She imagined James teaching Harry to fly and then to play Quidditch.   She imagined watching him grow up as he learned to become a great wizard, attending his graduation from Hogwarts.   

Her smile faltered as she felt the now familiar worry and fear at the thought of Voldemort.   She _would _protect him, she vowed to herself, for what seemed to be the millionth time.   

She bent and kissed Harry softly on the forehead.   "I will protect you, Harry," she promised softly.   "I will protect you always.   I love you, Harry."

"You know, if you spend much more time in this room, I'm going to be forced to become jealous of my own son."

Lily started, turning to see James leaning on the doorway, a teasing grin on his lips.   "James, really!"   

She smiled, moving towards him.   He reached out, pulling her against him, when she neared him and she went willingly, resting her hands on his chest.   She rose on her toes to kiss him softly on the lips, before drawing back a little.   "There now.   Feeling less neglected?"   

James pretended to be hurt.   "Harry's had you to himself for a good half hour at least and all I get is a little kiss?"   

"James, stop being silly."   

She sobered.   "James, what if we can't protect him?  What if –"

James cut her off with a kiss.   "Shh, none of that, darling.   We _will _protect him, you know that.   Everything's going to be fine."   

He moved to the cradle, looking down at his sleeping son, keeping one arm around Lily's waist.   And just as Lily had done a few moments ago, he bent and kissed Harry lightly on the forehead.   "Sleep well, Harry."   

Lily smiled as she watched the man bending over the baby.   James was such a good father, gentle and loving and fun.   Already, it was clear to see that Harry adored his father, greeting his arrival with open arms and a cry of joy.   

She was so lucky, really.   She had a husband she loved, a beautiful son she adored.   And everything was going to be fine.   James believed it and she trusted him.

She smiled again, with more confidence.   "I love you, James."  

James straightened up and grinned at her.   "That's nice.   The feeling's mutual."   

He smirked and she mock-hit him in the arm, laughing as she did so.   James grabbed her arms, pulling her out of the room.   "Come on now, I think it's time you paid some attention to your poor neglected husband."   

"Mm."   

And Lily Potter kissed her husband, allowing all worries and fears to fly out of her head for a while.   


End file.
